1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveform output device with a mechanism for canceling EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference) noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a waveform output device for outputting waveforms produces EMI noise at the time it output a waveform, the EMI noise is radiated to another device positioned near the waveform output device, tending to cause the other device to operate in error.
EMI noise is generated if the outputted waveform has sharp positive-going edges and undergoes overshoot.
Since conventional waveform output devices do not have a mechanism for controlling the overshoot of outputted waveforms and the amplitudes of positive-going edges thereof, the outputted waveforms tend to have greater amplitudes than necessary. As a result, the conventional waveform output devices produce large EMI noise that is radiated to other neighboring devices.